Let It Go(NaLu fanfic)
by animelover23457
Summary: Summary- Blood began to go through my shirt. Pain erupted on my side as I looked into her eyes. "W-why" I whispered finding it hard to breathe. "I want him, but he loves you. I will have him" she spat. Dark dots crossed my vision threaten for me to fall down. Don't fall asleep Lucy keep fighting. "The funny thing is I never understood what he saw about you. Your so weak that your
1. Summary

Summary-

Blood began to go through my shirt. Pain erupted on my side as I looked into her eyes. "W-why" I whispered finding it hard to breathe. "I want him, but he loves you. I will have him" she spat. Dark dots crossed my vision threaten for me to fall down. Don't fall asleep Lucy keep fighting. "The funny thing is I never understood what he saw about you. Your so weak that your barley holding on at the moment" she said in such a innocent voice. "LUCY!" his voice yelled.


	2. In with New and Out with the old

Lucy p.o.v

I took a deep breathe. Standing on the hill and looking down at the place I left three years ago. It was a bitter memory that's been lingering on my mind.

**_(Flash Back)_**

**_I sat at the bar of fairy tail. Mira was telling me about the new swim suits she bought and how there going to be premiering in her next shoot. I smiled at her giving her a hopeful look. Deep down I didn't want to smile. I didn't want to be here. It hurts to much to be in this place. "Lucy are you okay. Your crying" Mira said stopping her previous talk. I touched my cheek and true to her words warm tears were there. I quickly whipped them off and gave her a smile. "I'm fine" I commented. A little blunette girl sat by me. "Hello Lu-chan" Levy greeted. "Hello Levy" I said. We began to talk about my novel and how I should make the next chapter a plot twist. _**

**_"Team Natsu coming over" Levy said looking past my shoulder. "About time they talk to me" I said with a bitter taste. Something within me told me something bad was about to happen. Mira walked over as they made it to me. "Lucy we need to talk" Natsu said. For once he is not smirking or smiling. He held a sullen face, but it looked so serious. "Lucy I'm sorry to say this but were kicking you out of Team Natsu" he said. I blinked a couple of times and looked to all there faces. Erza had a pissed off face like she didn't agree to this, and Gray had the same face. "Why" I finally asked. My voice was so calm and so cold at the same time. "Your weak and slow us down. Were letting Lisanna join the team, so you can go on solos and become stronger" he said with a smile. _**

**_Of course it would be about her. All he does is spend his time with her. I stood up face-to-face with Natsu. He seemed so surprised to what I was doing. Levy got up and grabbed my arm. "Listen up Dragneel. You'll regret kicking me out" I spat before getting loose from Levy and headed to the Masters office. I knocked on the door and heard a come in. Opening the door I walked in to see the Master sitting behind his desk. "Lucy my child why are you here?" he asked. " I need to take a three year break" I said. He gave me a worried look that made me want to get on my knees and tell him everything. "May I ask why dear" he finally said. I gave him a soft sad smile. "We both know you know why" I said. "Let me see your hand" he said. I gave him my hand and he whispered something over the mark. It was still there but a dull pink now. "No one can see the mark. It will re-appear in three years. Now go my child and come back safely" he said. "Thank you" I said before stepping out the door._**

**_I got down the stairs before I was attacked by Levy and Mira. "Lu-chan where's your mark" Levy asked. "I'm going on a break. I'll be back in three years" I said. "Why" Mira asked. "To become stronger. Apparently I'm so weak that even Natsu agrees" I said with venom. "but..." Levy began but Mira closed her mouth. "I trust in your decision. Don't worry we'll make his life a living hell while your gone" she said. " Thank you guys" I said before hugging them. I left to my apartment and packed. Paying my landlady all the jewels I had to hold my apartment for three years I left empty pocket to the train station. Luckly Loke still had some jewels when he was still a mage that he gave me. "Lucy are you sure you want to travel alone?" he asked. "You can accompany me if you want" I said. "As long as my Princess is safe" he said grabbing my hand. I gave him a smile and sat down. _**

**_Not long after we were dropped off at a empty station. I sent Loke back and made my way through the woods. I came upon a big waterfall which gleamed with the afternoon sun. I sat down and pulled my boots off soaking my feet into the water. I let out a sigh of relief as it calmed my burning feet. I heard something rustle among the leaves. Standing up I grabbed my keys and my whip ready for action. What I wasn't ready for was the young women who stepped out. She had a gleaming golden gown that went to her ankles and fanned out from there. Her hair was braided to her lower back and was a light blonde color. Her gaze shifted towards me as she notice I was here. A small smile formed on her lips as she shifted from a women to a huge dragon. "Your trespassing on my home" she said. The dragon was huge. Golden scales covered her body as she swayed her tail around. Her carmel eyes kept its gaze on me as I stepped closer to the water Aries key in hand. _**

**_"I'm sorry I didn't know of a dragon still around" I spoke slowly. "I am Celest the celestial dragon and who may you be" she asked. My eyes widen at her name. A celestial dragon! "I'm Lucy Heartfilia a celestial mage" I answered her. "A celestial mage you say. Hmmm haven't seen any of them around. Tell me are you kin to Layla Heartfilia" she asked. "She was my mother" I said surprised she knew my mother name. "You look a lot like her. I knew of her passing because we were friends. Your mother kept a secret from you young child. You are a dragon slayer" she said. _**

**_Wait me a dragon slayer! "No it can't be. I would know if I was one" I stated. "There's a block on your mind. Come with me and I will take it off and train you" she said. Her tail skimmed the waterfall making a blinding light appear. She walked in the light leaving me to either choose or leave. I choose to go and followed her in._**

It's been three years since then. I took the path of the dragon slayer and now I was extremely strong. I met the other dragons as well. I see why Natsu would be looking for igneel. He was so kind to me and acted like a teen at the same time.

I walked through the streets as familiar places began to form. Some new shops were where old ones use to be. Many many new faces. I was sad to say that I didn't see the two old fisherman when I went on my old street. My landlady was happy to see me and handed me my key back. She told me when I left a lot of my friends came by and clean the place up. She also added a pink hair boy would come in the middle of the night and never left till morning.

I knew I hurt my friends by leaving and Natsu deserves the pain. Three years of training will change his ideal of me being weak. As I walked up the stairs I came to my door and open it. Everything was nice and clean. I open my fridge to see it stock full of food. Master must of told them I would be back in three years. A note laid on the counter as I grabbed it.

' Lucy my child,

I hope you had a relaxing three years. It about time you came home and I could feel you getting closer as well. I can tell you've grown a lot. Please come by the guild so I can see with my own eyes how much you have grown

-M'

I smiled at the note and raised my arms. Peeling off my bag I took a quick shower and changed. I pulled on some shorts and a sleeveless shirt. My long hair was pulled into a ponytail as I walked downstairs and to the Fairy Tail guild. In with the new and out with the old!


	3. Return

**I'm so sorry for not uploading in a while. I will try and upload a lot today!**

Lucy p.o.v

The walk to the guild was short. It has grown some more since I was last here. I was amazed to say that it was really quiet. I took in a small gulp of air as I pushed open the doors. Everyone turn their eyes on me. A lot of gasp and sniffles. A white hair girl made her way past the group and crushed me to her chest. "It's really you" Mira whispered. I gave her a slight squeeze before moving back. Mira hair was slightly shorter than what it used to be. Instead of her bang ponytail her hair was smooth back in a bump. She wore a blue dress with black markings.

"Lucy" an older voice said. I turn my head to the Master. He sat on the bar with a huge grin. "Welcome back" he said raising his mug. Everyone began to cheer as he did this. My smile fell from my face as a familiar group walked up. I can tell by their faces that they haven't been taken care of their selves. Erza stepped forwards before the others and kneeled. "Lucy please forgive me. Three years ago I should have stopped Natsu from his decision. I never agreed to it and neither did Gray" she said. I had a feeling they didn't agree with him. "Its fine Erza" I said placing a hand on her shoulder. The red hair girl looked up. Tears fell down her eyes as she grasped me in a bone crushing hug.

Levy appeared in my view as well as her huge stomach. In secret Levy and I have been writing letters to each other. I knew Gajeel finally asked her out and that a year later she was prego. "Hello Levy" I said. Her emotions, being all wacked up, took over as she too pulled me into a bone crushing huge. "Don't you ever do something like that again" she whispered. A hand was placed on my shoulder. Its warmth and his scent filled my nose. I turn my attention to Natsu who out of everyone had the worst looking health. His skin was pale and grimy. Large bags were under his eyes. His eyes held no light to them anymore. Even though he looked this bad his figure has grown as I can tell. A familiar blue cat flew on top of his head as tears streamed down his face.

"Lucy" Natsu began to speak but I cut him off. "Why?" I asked. He looked confused for a moment. I wanted to mentally slap myself. "Why did you let yourself get this way" I asked in a more harsh tone. Before I could do any more talking Master placed a hand on my shoulder. "You see dear after you left Natsu blamed his self for you leaving. Even though that part was true Lisanna try her best to make him forget you. Then it clicked together a year after you were gone. Dragon mating season came and Natsu wasn't affected like Gajeel and Wendy. Furious that she wasn't the one Lisanna kind of bashed your name and Natsu went off on her. She left the guild to join a different one" Master explained. I looked at Natsu in shocked. Celest gave me more of an insight of Dragon Mating season. If Natsu was affected and I wasn't either that means that we are meant for each other.

My whole plan of making Natsu suffer has gone down the drain. Once Natsu removed his hand from my shoulder I felt a slight shiver go down my back. Turning I saw Laxus walk in as he stopped in shock. "You" he said before getting closer. He gave the air a quick sniff before he stepped back. "How is it that you have the smell of a Dragon Slayer?" he asked. Shit how did he smell it! I made sure that no one would find out till later about my new magic. "How did you see past my barrier" I asked instead of answering. "I don't smell anything" Wendy said as she walked closer. The girl was older now and had developed a body like I did when I was her age. Her hair was a darker blue as she wore a black dress. "You're not supposed to" I said to her. "Wait you're a Dragon Slayer" Natsu asked.

"Yes Lucy is a Dragon Slayer" Master spoke up. "When she was young her mother put a block on her mind and her magic. When she left she found a dragon who began to train her" he said. "How did you know?" I asked out loud. "I told him Lu-chan" Levy said. She had a small frown on her face. She looked as if she would bust out crying if I scolded her. "Lucy a Dragon Slayer" Happy copied everyone earlier comments. I rubbed my temples clearly tired of their stupidity. The only one who hadn't gotten stuck in all their comments was Gajeel who watched with an amused face. "Where's your dragon" Natsu finally asked. My heart fell as he said the words. "She's dead" I whispered.

A few months earlier

Celest and I had begun our journey back to the human world. She would accompany me to the forest beside Fairy Tail and leave my life for a long time. The dragons couldn't stay within the human world thanks to Zeref. Zeref name has been on the top list for a long time. He had killed many of the dragons who still co-exist with the humans. He also been hunting down Dragon Slayers to kill and take their magic. "Lucy I beg you stay with your guild. He won't attack you if there is more than one Slayer. He's truly afraid of your magic due to it being light. Never wonder alone anywhere" Celest warned me. I was on her back listening to the wind rush by me. "I understand" I said. I knew the dangers know that my Dragon Slaying magic was released. Many dark foes have come after me.

Where everything was silent and peaceful Celest made a loud gasping noise before she started to fall the Earth. The sudden shock in change caused me to fly off her. I was barely beside her when I saw the gaping hole in her chest. All I remember was her wrapping me within her arms and the hard landing. Once my senses came to I saw she reverted to her human form. There was many of Zeref demons all around. Celest try to stand up but ended up falling. Jumping up to my feet I ran to her. Her hand was over her chest where her first wound was. I could see that wound was the one causing problems. She fell again and rolled to her back. "I'm sorry Lucy. I won't be able to finish your journey. Please go and get to the safety of the others. Zeref is looking for you" she gasped. Blood trickled down onto her golden dress. Her golden blonde hair was soaked and soiled. Her skin began to pale as she struggled to breathe. Wet warm tears fell down my face. No not another person I love! "Celest don't go!" I was yelling. She grasped my hand spreading her blood on me. It began to absorb into my skin and a golden lily appeared. "This will conceal you from your Dragon Slayer friends till you are ready to tell them the truth" she said. I allowed her to push me away as she vanished in golden flecks. Knowing her words were true about the demons coming I fled. I found the hill which led to the town and now I'm home.

"What happen" Master asked. "Zeref" I said venom lacing with my words.


	4. Stand Up

Lucy p.o.v

Natsu stood up after my little taunt. With a wide smirk he ran at me. I suspected that, but what I didn't know was that he gain a few more abilities while I was gone. In seconds he was behind me flames flicking against my skin. I jumped a head and pulled one of my keys out. Natsu jumped ahead and covered my mouth trying to stop me from chanting. I flicked my wrist as a loud doorbell sound rang as Virgo popped out.

"What!" Natsu said surprised. "Punishment princess" Virgo asked. I pulled away from Natsu and hit him again. "Stop him from moving" I told Virgo before moving away from Natsu. He turn his fist ablaze trying an attempt to hit me. Virgo intercepted and put him a hole. I cracked my knuckles and concentrated my energy. I knew he wouldn't stay down for long so I had to hurry. All of the guild members were either cheering Natsu on or me. Cana was starting a betting center. A lot of people were on Natsu side. Master, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, and Mira was on my side. Natsu quickly got himself out of the hole and hit Virgo. I dismissed her to the spirit world and turn towards Natsu.

"Okay Lucy no more games" Natsu said with a serious look. I just need a little more time.

**"Concentrate Lucy! You won't be able to never defend yourself against Natsu" Igneel yelled. The weight on my shoulder and the burning flames kept me from concentrating. Everything reminded me of him. Biting my lips I turned the wright more and sighed. "I can't" I told Igneel. He bent down in front of me. His reddish pink hair covered his eyes slightly. "Lucy what is that Natsu always says" Igneel asked me. **

**"Never to give up" I said copying Natsu words. "Now Lucy if you are to beat that idiot son of mine you're going to have to defend yourself against his flames. I know it's hard for you to learn something out of your element, but this will make you a whole lot stronger" Igneel said placing a hand untop of my head. "Now concentrate" he whispered. **

**My eyes closed as I focused on the flames. I let their warmth surround me and enter me. I was draining there inner life force converting it to my power. Soon the weight and the flames were gone. "Congratulations! You learned a secret art of the fire dragons" Igneel said. "And that was?" I asked confused. "Honoo no shōhi" he said. "Flame Consumption" I repeated. "This allows you to consume and flames and convert it to energy. You can use this to build your energy up to use your Urano Metoria and still have your normal energy after" he explained. **

**"Thanks Igneel" I said while giving him a hug. He patted my back and sighed. I looked up to him and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Can you ever see it in your heart to forgive Natsu?" he asked. **

I never gave him an answer to that question. I don't know how to answer at all. By the end of this fight I will finally be able to tell you the answer you deserve Igneel.

Natsu came running at me with his stomach a bulge. He was going to use his fire dragon's roar on me. This was my chance to show them my skills. "Karyū no Hōkō" he yelled. The flames were coming at me fast. I held my arms out and concentrated all of my energy to my palms. "Honoo no shōhi" I yelled as the flames hit me. Instead of heat and burning sensation I felt a reviving ordeal. Energy began to build up within me. Once the flames disappeared I was faced with everyone shocked faces.


	5. A stronger Urano Metria?

**Sorry the other part was short. This is like a part 2!**

**"Lucy now that you teach the Honoo no shōhi it's time to put that energy into your Urano Metria" Celest informed me. I stood close by a tree. Igneel was napping as Celest began to instruct me on channel the energy. "You must be careful when using this. Once converted to your energy you must move it through your palms and into your pores. Once it's there it will mix with your magic. Let see if you can do that before we move to the actual move" Celest added. **

**She turn to see Igneel asleep and kicked him over. He woke up complaining about a hard foot kicking him. "Come one Igneel. You can nap once I'm done with you" she said with venom. "Stubborn women" he mumbled getting that. Celest rolled her eyes and turn towards me. "Okay you are going to consume Igneel attack. Once that done I want you to visualize that power and move it to your core" Celest said instructing me. I nodded and held my palms out. Igneel took in a deep breath before shooting out a long strand of flames.**

**"Honoo no shōhi" I said as they got closer. Instead of burning my body it simple disappeared into my palms. Once all the flames were gone I closed my eyes and began to see my body from a 3rd point of view. A large golden color emitted from my hands. I commanded it to move and it did. It went through my arms and down my side. It began to cloak my whole core and mix with even brighter power. "It's done" I said out loud. **

**"I'm amazed she did it so quickly" Igneel said to Celest. "Okay Lucy I want you to use your Urano Metria" Celest commanded. My hand automatically went to my belt. "Without your spirits" she added. I never used my attack without any help. "Okay" I said with a shaky voice. **

"

Urano Metria! "I chanted. The familiar enclose of the magic came running through me. It felt off a bit like it had more power. I didn't know where it would hit. All I felt was alive and I couldn't control the amount of energy that came out with that blast.

"How did you do that?" Natsu asked in amazement. "A friend taught me" I answered. Igneel didn't want me to tell Natsu of his wear about. He's trying to protect him from the evil that haunts all of them. I pulled the energy through my body and ready myself. I was in control of this extra power a lot better than last time.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!" I said the words in a fluent motion. Stars and planets began to surround me. The warm feeling of power illuminated from me. The power struck out hitting a stun Natsu on his chest. HE let out a strangled cry as he feel to the ground. The magic disappeared as I willed it to. I ran over to Natsu to see if he was okay.

I didn't mean for all that energy to come out like that. "Natsu" I yelled in a panic tone. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. Wendy came forward and began to heal him. Terror and fear ran through me as bad thoughts clouded me. I bent my head down trying to stop the tears. It felt weird to cry. For three years I tried to not think about him or anyone. I wanted to kill the emotions from deep inside.

A warm hand flicked the tears off. I looked up to see who did it but I was met with a smirking Natsu. "Well Lucy. You did get stronger" he said cocking his head sideways with a huge grin. "Am I forgiven?" he asked. "For now we can be friends. Maybe our friendship will be like it used to be" I answered him. Happy came flying from nowhere. He latched onto me and began to cry. "What about me?" he asked. "Of course Happy. We never stopped being friends" I said patting his head. Levy came over with a hand on her stomach. "Congra..." she began but double over.

I notice water trickling out from in between her legs. "Levy" I said jumping over Natsu body and grabbed onto Levy. "Damn it" Levy said through panting breaths. Everyone stood in shock to what's happening. Wendy pushed forward and looked over Levy. "We need to get her into the infirmary! This child coming out now" she said.

When no one moved to help the little girl I use to know was gone. "Hello you morons! She about to have a kid. Snap out of your shock and help me" she snapped. Gajeel and Erza were the first to respond. Even though the iron dragon was about to become a father he seemed more calm then the others. Erza re-equip into her nurses outfit and began to order the others on what Wendy would need.

I stood up and helped Mira boil some water and gather towels. "We're about to have a new buddy!" she squealed. I smiled at her happiness. "The guild will soon have another set of tiny feet huh" I said. "I can't wait! I'll spoil this child" she added. A new member is on its way.


	6. A new member!

Lucy p.o.v

I was sent outside after Juvia enter the room to keep all males away. Gajeel seemed like he was about to tear someone head off every time Levy let out a wail. Natsu patted his shoulder trying to sooth him. Gray was beside him as well. Mira stood beside me also on guard duty. "AHHHH" was all we could hear before Gajeel was up trying to get past us. Mira grabbed onto a shoulder as I did. "LET ME GO" he yelled.

"Erza said no guys till the baby is out. You'll distract Levy and the baby can get hurt" Mira said. He was pushing with all his might. I could feel his energy rising as he pushed on. Celest warned me about the male dragon slayers when there mate was screaming in pain.

**_"Lucy before you go back home I need to let you know about Dragons and there mates. Soon you'll find your mate due to your slaying powers being back. A male dragon will become possessive of his mate. You may hate it but it's normal. He will be loyal to you and only you. If you want him to kill someone with simple words he will do it. After you two mate then you'll have a bond between you" Celest said._**

**_She was standing in front of me in the garden. I was sitting with my back against a tree enjoying the warm sun and listening to her speaks. "What do you mean by 'Mate'?" I asked. "When you have what the mundane's call it. I believe they call it sex" she answered. My face lit up to her words. "Really" I asked. I was sitting up now more aware of her talk. "Yep! A usually after the first mating you'll more than likely become pregnant" she said._**

**_"That's another subject. Once a female dragon slayer becomes pregnant she becomes extremely protective. If a male mate is a mundane female she'll still be fierce when it comes to her child. When a mate is in pain the other feels it and will do whatever it takes to get to them and hurt whatever causes them pain. That's also why when birthing the male slayer has to stay away. In a blind rage he might accidentally kill their child" Celest said smoothing my flying wild_**_hair._

"Natsu! Gray! Help us hold him back" I yelled. I can't let Gajeel accidental hurt their child. If he does it will upset Levy and make her angry at him or worst leave him. A mate should never reject the other or the other will go into a depression and then forcefully make the other stay with them.

Natsu and Gray were quick on the job. Natsu grabbed the shoulder I was holding and forced him back. Gray created an ice cage to help hold him. No matter what the enraged iron dragon slayer broke through. I grabbed Lyra key and summoned her. "Hey Lucy! She said with her usual happy self. "Lyra I want you to play a song at Gajeel" I said. If all else fails I will have to make him sleep. "Cover your ears" I told Mira, Natsu, and Gray. Lyra began to play her song and Gajeel soon slowed down. Before he touched the wooden door he was down for the count. "Is that all?" Lyra asked. "Yes" I replied. She disappeared with a poof.

Gajeel had been down for 30 minutes when he wakes up. Levy wasn't yelling so much anymore. "What happen" he asked getting off the floor. "You went a little physco" Gray answered. There was an eerie silence before the sound of a baby crying made us jump. Mira open the door and went in. Soon she came out with an extremely wide grin. "Gajeel come on" she said waving him up. He got up and followed her in. "What about us?" Natsu asked with a pout.

I wanted to smile at his usual dense way. "We'll get to see the child after more people clear out" I said. "No fair" he mumbled. The door open as Erza stepped out. Her outfit had a little blood but she didn't care much. "What's the gender?" I asked. "A little baby girl" she said with a soft smile. "Have they chosen a name?" Gray asked. "I think they're going to name her Lacee" she answered. "I'll let the others know. Lucy Levy was asking for you" she said. After she told me this she turns to Natsu and Gray. "You can go inside if you promise not to fight" she said with a serious tone. They wrapped each other with their arms before nodding.

I open the door and stepped in leaving it opens for the other two. Gajeel stood beside Levy with huge grin. She looked up at me with a smile. "Come over" she said. Her voice was a little horse does to all the yelling. I walked over to the opposite side and looked down at the girl. Her little fist was fisted up in Levy shirt. She was sucking her thumb and had this soothing breathing. "So beautiful" I whispered. Natsu and Gray stood on either side of me to see the new arrival. A

"I want you and Mira to be the God Mothers" she said. "I would love to" I said. "Welcome Lacee into your new home" Levy whispered. It was great now that we have a new member to be running around Fairy Tail.


	7. A Heart's Voice

**Also I love that you all love my story. Your comments have really lightened my day and it makes me want to continue on. This also helps me because once I graduate High School I plan on becoming a professional writer. Though I won't be able to publish my fanfics I will still write them on here. Thank you all!**

Lucy p.o.v

"Lu-chan you don't have to stay here" Levy told me in a soft whisper. Lacee was sound asleep in Levy arm. Wendy tried to talk her into letting one of us hold her so she can get some sleep. Heck even when Gajeel tried to talk to him she practically pulled a crying fit and he gave up.

Levy would be attack to this baby till she knows she can defend herself. One of the most important things is the bonding. I decided to stay by Levy side to help watch her. If she fell asleep and the baby woke up I would coo it back to sleep. Wendy went to Porlyusica to see if she could make some pain relievers and some other medicines to help Levy and Lacee out. Levy hair was stuck to her skin from all the sweat.

Gajeel was asleep on the chair on the other side of her. Beside my leg Natsu ended up sleeping on the ground. We want to make sure they stay safe if anyone found out about a new arrival and decided to attack the guild. Mira was going to pull an all nighters to make us food and bring us things. Happy was asleep onto of Natsu. I could hear the door creaking open as Wendy slid in. Carla flew in holding a bag. With slow and calm moves the two manage to get all of their things out without saying a single word.

I slowly got up and crept to them while Levy laid there watching. "You need any help?" I asked in a low voice. "See if you can pry Lacee from Levy. I need to give Levy some of this medication to help get her health and weight up" Wendy told me. I walked back over stepping over Natsu and Happy. "Levy let me see Lacee. Wendy needs to give you some medicine" I said. The look she gave me was pure horror. Gajeel hand came from nowhere and placed itself on her shoulder.

Wait was he faking being asleep the whole entire time! "Levy I want you to hand Lucy the baby and get taken care of" he said. Even though he was using a low voice it still sounded loud. Levy sighed but ended up handing her over anyways. I carefully tucked Lacee in my arms and watch as Gajeel help Levy sit up as Wendy brought over some things. I sat back down in the chair slowly rocking to keep the baby asleep.

Carla flew over my shoulder and sat on it to peer at the arrival. Oh that's right! She hasn't been able to see it due to her keeping Happy busy. "Yuck" I could hear Levy exclaimed. Wendy let out a soft chuckle as she forced her to drink more. Inside the medicine to what Carla told I was a sleep aid. Soon Levy was passed out and I was still rocking the baby.

Mira came back in a little later and took Lacee to give me a break. I stretched and walked outside to get some fresh air. Outside I could hear the chime of a summing. Behind me Virgo appeared holding a huge box. "We heard about your friend new arrival and put this gift together" Virgo said. She sat it down on one of the tables and bowed. "It's almost time princess" Virgo added before disappearing. Almost time for what?

The door of the infirmary open as a sluggish Natsu and Happy came out. Happy was on top of Natsu head snoring. "Wow" I muttered. Natsu head swung in my direction. Once he saw the box though he came running. 'What's that Lucy" He asked like a little kid. "It's a gift to Levy from my spirits" I answered him. "Awww" he said disappointed. He sat down and placed his head on the table. Happy flew off of his head and onto my lap. "Lucy so warm" he mutter still half asleep. I patted his head before looking up.

Natsu was giving me a strange look. A small smile was plastered on his face. "Natsu?" I asked. He didn't say anything but leaned up catching me by surprise. His lips were on mine as electricy gone through my body. He soon parted but placed his head on mine. 'I'm sorry Lucy I just couldn't hold back anymore" he said. Even though my head is screaming to slap him my heart was in frenzy. All those feelings I had bottle up to help me move on had re-open. I couldn't speak but sit there and stare at my lap. He hurt me and now he's confusing me. "Lucy?" Natsu asked in a hurt voice. "Can you give me some space?" I finally manage to say.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to do that" Natsu began to say. The look on his face made my heart cringed. Should I listen to my head or my heart?

**What should Lucy do? Should she listen to her head and break Natsu? Or will she listen to her heart and forgive him and letting her emotions free?**


	8. Skipping Danger

Lucy p.o.v

"Look Natsu you just open a whole lot of feelings I've kept bottle in. Just let me have a few days to think things over. I'm not mad just confused" I said. "Okay" he said before laying his head down. I don't know what to think at the moment. I wanted to make Natsu pay for all the pain he gave me, but know I don't even know what to do. All of this thinking was hurting my head. Should I patch things up with Natsu or should I hurt him by rejecting him.

I clicked my teeth together before standing up and sitting Happy beside him. He was snoring now letting me know he was asleep. "Natsu why do you do these things to me" I whispered. I walked back to the room to see Levy still sound asleep. Lacee was in Mira arms who was rocking her and singing such a lovely lullaby. Wendy watched from her chair nearly falling asleep.

I walked in before closing the door as soft as I could. Mira turned her head to me. The poor white hair mage had bags under her eyes. I was use to being up so late and going days without sleep. "Mira let me take over. You need some sleep" I whispered to her. She handed Lacee over with no problems. Mira yawned before walking out calming she will go home and sleep and be back. I sat down again with Lacee before rocking myself.

Light began to stream into the room announcing that it was morning. Stifling a yawn I watch as Levy began to wake up. The sounds of guild members entering echoed throughout the place. Lacee began to move and cry. "Lucy" Levy said with her arms outstretched. I gave the mother her child back before stepping out.

"Lucy how is Levy and the child" Master asked me nearly scaring me. I looked over to where he sat on the bar. "They're fine" I answered. "Yo flame brain wake up" I could hear Gray say over the others. "Not again" I heard Master sigh. "Shut up ice princess" Natsu mumbled. Happy fell to the ground as Natsu sat up. Rubbing his head the cat got up and began to cheer for Natsu. I sat at the bar and watched them. I smiled at their playful attitudes and sighed. I really did miss it when I was away. No matter how much anger was in me I couldn't seem to get mad at him.

_**"Lucy you're almost done with training" Celest announced. We were currently sitting in a huge room with a huge table in the middle. Some of the other dragons were here enjoying their selves as we ate. It never bothers me that random dragons appeared just to see me. Celest hummed a little tune as she served me some cake. It looked delouse as a strawberry cake would.**_

_**Strawberries. These reminded me of Mira. Her amazing strawberry shakes and cooking. I really missed the old guild. I miss all the fighting and playful surrounding. I could only image Natsu and Gray fighting with Erza hitting them. Master laughing his butt off as he sat on the bar with his mug full of alcohol. Cana would be sitting on top of a table with her huge barrel of alcohol making bets with people to who would win.**_

_**I miss all of that. I sighed and began to pick at the food. "You miss them don't you" Celest asked me after watching me lost in thought. "Yeah I do. I thought it would be easy leaving him behind, but every time I think of the others he ends up in my thoughts" I admitted. Oh Natsu you really have me hooked don't you?**_

My feelings as of now still reflect that. I don't know if I should trust him or hate him. He already hurt me once and I'm afraid. Yes, I Lucy Heartfilia is afraid of getting her heart broke. I mean what girl isn't? _**"I'm sorry."**_Those words are still on top of all my thoughts. Was he truly sorry is my question. "If you keep thinking so hard your brain will run away" Cana said sitting in front of me.

I was surprised she was even sitting with me. Usually she away taking bets and drinking. "Oh hey Cana" I greeted her with a soft smile. She gave me a frown before pulling out her cards. "I got this strange feeling that I need to check your future" she said. "Okay" I said. I let her do her thing with her cards. After a minute she gasped. "So this feeling I was getting is a bad one" she mutter barley under her breathe. I gave her a weird look as I checked the cards.

One of them had a skull. The other two had a heart while the other had a star. "What do they mean? She set the four cards in order. One heart, the star, the other heart, and the skull. "You see they're telling me your future and past."You were in love," she said pointing at the first heart before moving on, "and then it shows you gaining power." She shifted in the seat before moving on. "You fell in love again with the same person, but this will end to your death" she said pointing at the last heart and the skull.

"So you're saying I fall in love with the same person, but because I do I will die?" I asked gulping down a tiny fear that was creeping up on the back of my head. "Yes. When I saw you this morning I got this bad feeling. I need to check it out to what it was. My cards never lie, but there not always true. Maybe you can change the ending" she said.

Am I to die when I fall in love again?


	9. Ima Push You

Lucy p.o.v

After going home and taking a nice long bath I sat on my bed staring at the ground. My thoughts were jumbled causing me to have a head ache. "Celest I really need you" I whispered. Lately I can feel the dark energy rising. I don't want to alarm the others, but Master and Levy know already. Levy is just getting a family started and I don't want to ruin that. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth.

I felt a slight buzz of my energy as Loke appeared. "Lucy I felt your emotion shifting are you okay?" he asked. I smiled knowing my spirits will do whatever it takes to make me happy. I love that they care about me so much.

"I'm fine" I said. It was just half of a lie. I was worried about Cana's reading of her cards and I was worried about the spike of dark energy.

"It's almost time" he said. My eyes snapped open at his words.

"What does that mean?" I yelled. It's not the first time I've heard this from my spirits. Loke face paled as if he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I need to go" he began but I grab his key.

"No. I want you to tell me what you're keeping from me" I said ready to force open his gate longer.

"I'm not allowed to speak about it" he said freaking out.

"Loke" I said lowering my voice so it sounded like I was mad and furious at him. I was because they won't tell me anything.

"Lucy look if I tell you bad things will happen" he started but stopped. I grab him by his collar and began to shake him. Yes I will never harm my spirits or make them fight to the death for me, but keeping a secret was passing the line.

I was about to lose my temper when warm arms pulled me away from Loke. I could see tuffs of pink hair in the corner of my eyes. "Natsu?" I questioned.

"I don't know what was happening, but I saw you about to strangle Loke" he said scratching his neck.

I turned to see Loke about to make an escape. "Loke stop right there" I said grabbing him before he vanished. I sat him down in a chair before standing before him with my hands on my hips. Then I notice that I was still in a towel.

I ignore that fact before getting ready to push Loke to telling me what was going on. "Loke I want you tell me now!" I said as my voice got a little high. Natsu seemed confused at my choice of words. I pushed my thoughts dealing with him away.

Loke sighed before looking at me with a serious face. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say" he started before beckon me to sit on the bed with Natsu.

"The spirit king is sick. When we found out we couldn't believe it. He kept muttering something about  
'It's almost time'. At first we didn't understand but me and Virgo did" he stopped for a breathe then continued, "He said these words, 'When darkness touches light the earth shall fall. Upon the bloodshed one shall cry. The song of the warrior will cease to be' Lucy you're going to die. You will use a forbidden spell that is blocked in your mind."

I sat there awestruck. Twice I've been told I am to die. All this hit me hard now. Loke took this chance to disappear before I had a meltdown. My lips quivered as my emotions began to take over. Tears began to fall down my face as I began to sob. "Lucy" Natsu voice broke the silence. I turned to him fighting all urges to crash myself to him. He fixed that though by pulling me into a hug.

I let all the pent up tears fall as I clung to him. "Don't worry Lucy. I won't allow you to die" he whispered into my hair. This is why I fell in love with him in the first place. No matter what Natsu will never give up on someone. I fell in love with a nice caring person who stole my heart the very first time I saw him.

I held onto his shirt while I pushed back. He whipped away the stray tears and left his hand on the side of my cheek. "Lucy no matter what I will not allow you to die. We will face this darkness together and beat it" he said with his tradional smile.

I couldn't stop my body as I moved up and kissed him. It was only meant as a small quick kiss, but his hands on my cheeks and the passionate kissing made me stay. I don't want to die and leave him again. 

**Sorry if it's short! I'm trying to upload as much as I can before my internet gets turned off. I'm using my phone so that means there are spelling and grammar mistakes.**


End file.
